


Her

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feels, Gen, Jealousy, Realization, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: He suddenly understood why she was with him, why she seemed so entranced by him that everything disappeared until only both of them remained, but he still had to ask.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been watching Night at the Museum again I can't tell y'all how in love I'm with the movies, it's actually sad that there's no much about it here or in others sites.
> 
> Anyway I did my best at writing this at 5am, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Btw, please excuse my poor English.)

It's not that he's not happy for his ex-girlfriend, it's just that the thought of her being with someone that's not him hurts him very deeply.

They had parted ways badly, he had chosen to obey his mother's wishes about his love life instead of his heart and now, twelve years later he had come to know how wrong he was with his choice. His marriage had failed within three years, and he had to share custody with his ex-wife over their two children, his life was horrible without her, without her warm words of comfort, without her light. Generally, his life was worse in every aspect without her, even his mother has acknowledged that fact, urging him to find her again.

And now he stood in the same room with his ex-girlfriend and her actual boyfriend (fiancé, his mind supplied) at a family dinner. He feels his heart stop at the sight of her beauty momentarily, the pleased feeling turning into one of heartache when the boy (for he refuses to call an eighteen year-old a man) caresses her right cheek with the back of his hand, and he dies a little when she melts at the touch.

He stands as a shadow to her, he's simply so close that he has trouble to distinguish between each other. It angers him to no avail that the boy seem so familiar to her.

He loses sight when his grandmother calls him over, surely to talk about her great-grandchildren.

...

They are at the table, together, she tastes the food first, then feeds the boy attentively, he seems delighted even though is just his mother's kimchi, there's nothing special about it. 

One thing he notes is that the boy 'Ahk' doesn't really talk to anyone but her, it's like his entire world revolves around her, he doesn't look at the other women present (women that while not as beautiful as her, are quite the sight) he seems entirely mesmerized by her, something he can understand.

By the end of the dinner the boy seemed to gain the approval her entire family, without even trying, not even talking or looking at them. Maybe it was the way he looked so in love with her, so captivated that the Sun appeared to be a mere candle in her presence, or maybe it was his almost worshipful stare when she laughed. Whatever it was had gained the respect and appreciation of the family and that was all that mattered.

He approached her before she and the boy left, palms sweating, and breath slacking. 

“Uh... Can we talk?” He asked, aware of the tense look that crossed the boys eyes but that ultimately settled into tranquility.

She irked an eyebrow and looked at her partner, who nodded and gentlemanly steeped a few feet away, entertaining himself with what he could swear was her phone.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” She questioned, not really curious nor angry.

He takes a deep breath and talks for what seems hours until he finally has gotten everything out of his chest. He doesn't hold back his thoughts about tonight or the past twelve years, he says everything until there's nothing for him to say.

She smiles at him amicably. “It's good to know that you have matured Yoon-ssi.”

“I had hope for that to be the case, you are a good man I suppose, you just need to be yourself and not let others guide you all the time. You are your own person and you should never let others tell you otherwise”

“Ahkmenrah taught me that.” She finished watching the boy.

He suddenly understood why she was with him, why she seemed so entranced by him that everything disappeared until only both of them remained, but he still had to ask.

“Are you truly happy?”

“I am. Ahkmenrah is the best man I have ever know.” She replied with stars in her eyes.

He sighed, content and then bid farewell to both of them as they got into her car.

Seeing her happy wasn't as bad knowing she was loved in ways that made her light bright even more.

And for once in twelve years his life seemed to lighten up.

“Time to be my own men, uh?” 


End file.
